A Dragon Shield
by Helson
Summary: This story is for a smaller character who could have a massive role within the books, hope you enjoy/ I do not own any of the characters or the world itself.


He stood up on his stirips to see how the men funneled into the breach of Griffin's Roost, seeing the men he had known for years charging into the fray made him want to ride in. Yet he sat back down in his sattle to see Aegon looking at him and then turning back towards the castle, his place was by Aegon now and always.

"I know you want to go and stand beside them" Aegon said sternly but with a hint of sadness, he turned to look at Aegon staring at him "if you want to go and fight alongside your brothers then go".

He held onto the reins until his hands went white as snow, he continued to look at Aegon not feeling the tears falling. He took a deep breath releasing the reins and bowed his head, "I am your sword from this day till the end of days", as he raised his head he was astonished to see a single tear shed by Aegon.

Yet before Aegon could speak a rider came from the breach, "lord king the castle is ours". Aegon nodded and began to troot towards the castle, when Aegon entered under the gatehouse the men of the golden company began to shake the very earth with their cries.

 _These are my people not those of Bitterbridge,_ Rolly thought as he yelled with the men he called brothers. The castle was echoing with the 'all hail king Aegon', the shouting even continued when Aegon put his hand up for silence. "Quiet" he shouted all men went silent, turning towards Rolly and then all saw Aegon's hand with a sliet nod Aegon thanked Rolly.

"This is another victory for house Targaryen, yet there is still so much more ground to fight for before this war is over" roared Aegon to the men present his men. Rolly's leg was tugged upon during Aegon's speech a scout had returned from the border of Storm's End, he spoke quickly with little breath within him. Rolly sent the man away to drink and rest, turning his horse towards Aegon leaning over to give the news that he had heard.

"Lord king there is a army of lannister coming", Aegon sat there pondering and simply gave him a nod as Rolly rode back into place. Aegon now looked over towards the men that were covered in blood, yet now he was going to ask them to do it again. Rolly sat there looking at Aegon he felt for him but it is the death of them or these men, Aegon moved forward with his horse into the middle of the group.

"I know I have no right to ask this of any of you but will you fight for me one last time", moments after Aegon finish speaking all the men present began to form into lines once again. Aegon unsheathed his sword and began to ride at the front of the lines, Rolly was riding beside him as those who had just fought and lost continued to another battle for a worthy cause.

Aegon's soldiers marched towards the incoming enemy, within moments of passing the mountains two men came riding back from the vanguard. Worried expressions upon their faces as though one of the seven had come down. As they got closer one word was caught by Rolly 'Lannister', he turned to see Aegon with a stern expression.

"Prepare the men" Aegon said with much hatred and hunger, Rolly saw in his eyes hatred and he knew whom caused this. Years ago Robert Baratheon 'the usurper' had destroyed all that was stable within the realm and killed Aegon's father, yet it was a Lannister that had truly harmed the targaryens the most with Jamie Lannister plunging his sword through his king. As Rolly and Aegon rode towards the front of the column, where all the men had begun to form lines just over the hill. Aegon was first to reach the hill with Rolly just behind when both were up they saw 25,000 men standing in formation in the path of Aegon's army, Rolly swallowed as he looked at the men who stood there.

Within a minutes the golden company and volunteers of the targaryen army had formed up, with the flag blowing in the wind it seemed quite dier. Aegon's army was outnumbered by 2 to 1, this was not helped with Jon connington riding off to get allies. Yet the battle could still be within Aegon's favour he had the hill that the Lannisters would have to run up, within moments of believe they had the terrain advantage the ground began to shake. As catapults came into view for all to see, all turned to look at Aegon who was shaken since this destroyed all of the plans he had. Rolly heard a sword be drawn beside him and the light of it shimmering onto his face, without thinking he to drew steel with the rest of the men.

"Forward!" yelled Aegon to all men present, trying to show bravery for all to see. The infantry began to march forward to the red wave that awaited them, next marched the archers following behind a few steps behind the soldiers. Whilst the knights stayed back with Aegon and Rolly, it did not take long for the catapults to be loaded and launched with a barrage of arrows falling towards the infantry. The crunch and cries of the men could be heard even from the hill where he sat, the shields of the men could only stand against so many arrows. Yet against the rocks thrown many men died and other crippled down till they could no longer walk but yell with agerny. Yet those who had survived the barrage continued to march and quickened not wishing to be destroyed or crippled the same as those before. Once again the catapults fired and arrows were loosed, yet this time less soldiers were hit as many of the soldiers went into a loose formation. The infantry continued to run towards the unwavered Lannister soldiers, yet the targyaren archers had reached close enough to begin their own barrage. Arrows began to hit one another as both sides traded shots, the infantry was steps away from the Lannister as a squire next to Rolly blew a horn sounding the charge. The clash of shields and blades hitting flesh could be heard throughout the battle, even with the wind blowing in his ear he could hear cries. Rolly had his sword in his left hand as he rode beside Aegon who led the charge from the front, he pulled back his sword arm as he pulled it down his sword sliced a soldier.

The charge of the Targaryen forces had caused a divide and destroyed much of the lines that were present, most of the men who stood in the way of the charge were either dead or rising from the ground. Rolly slashed at the lannisters close enough to his blade, yet he missed a soldier with a pike that was driven into his horse. Sending him tumbling into the ground with a large crash of metal, he rolled over just dodging a sword slicing towards him. Plunging his own blade into the soldier he could see the astonishment upon his face, withdrawing the sword Rolly rose from the ground. Stumbling as he found his footing looking around for his next opponent, before he knew it a large soldier of Rosby smashed into him. Rolly looked up at the soldier who was standing over him with sword in the air coming down for him.


End file.
